laisse-moi rêver, de liberté
by cocochaton
Summary: Une jeune fille vieille de milliard d'année est découverte sur Atlantis, seul problème: elle déteste les Anciens... Et surtout elle semble apprécier les Wraiths ennemis de la galaxie. Va-t-elle arriver à se faire accepter par ceux qui vivent sur Atlantis? En cour de réécriture
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclamer : Voila c'est ma première fic alors soyez sympas sil vous plait m(_ _)m. Rien ne m'appartient tout est à S-G A._

**Chapitre un**

**La curiosité est un vilain défaut !**

__ Si tu devais choisir entre mourir ou être en état de stase pour un temps indéterminé, tu prendrais quoi ?_

__ Euh… c'est une question piège ?_

__ Mais non imbécile !_

__ Bah, je ne sais pas… Tu choisirai quoi toi ?_

__ Je crois que je __préférerai__ mourir, plutôt que dormir et me réveill__er__ quand mes amis serons morts._

__ Dis Luna, tu pleures ?_

_Une grosse larme coula sur sa joue._

__ Non ne pleure pas Luna, je t'attendrai, dix mille ans si il le faut ! Alors ne pleure pas je t'en pris !_

_Elle le serra dans ses bras, déversant tout son chagrin…_

0o0o0o0o0

_Quelques millier d'année__ plus tard :_

Lors d'une mission d'exploration, une équipe d'Atlantis venait de trouver un cocon de stase. Les scientifiques qui étaient sur place n'avaient pas put identifier la technologie utilisée pour le construire. Alors, curieux de d'en savoir plus, ils l'avaient rammené sur la base d'Atlantis, la citée perdu. Il y avait une personne à l'intérieur, mais impossible d'ouvrir le cocon. Aucun bouton ou quelconque système n'était apparent. Le docteur Weir fut la première sur place. Suivie de très près par le docteur McKay et John Sheppard qui était curieux. Le cocon de stase avait été déposé directement dans le laboratoire de Mc. Kay à sa demande. Il se jeta littéralement dessus pour identifier la technologie. Son esprit scientifique était attiré par tout ce qui était inconnu. John Sheppard, alla voir comment était le caisson. Il entra dans le laboratoire du scientifique, et il le vit. De forme ovale, gris métallique fait de matériaux encore inconnu. Il y avait une vitre ou on pouvait voir la personne qui était dedans.

_ Alors Rodney, vous avez trouvé quelque chose? Demanda Sheppard

_ Bien sur ça fait une demi-heure que j'ai la réponse mais j'ai oublié de vous prévenir ! Répondit-il, cinglant.

_ Oh ne vous fâchez pas! Je voulais juste savoir.

Le scientifique pesta contre les militaires et leur esprit étroit, Sheppard l'ignora et se concentra sur le cocon de stase si mystérieux. A l'intérieur se trouvais une jeune fille qui avait une magnifique chevelure rouge pourpre. Ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches bien dessiné. Elle était vêtue dans un T-shirt noir avec des manches trop grandes, de sorte qu'on ne voyait pas ses mains. Et elle avait une sorte de pantalon moulant qui la mettait bien en valeur.

« Elle doit dormir depuis longtemps » songea Sheppard, et il posa sa nonchalamment sa main sur le caisson. A ce moment précis, un écran apparu dans un *bip* caractéristique. McKay se retourna brusquement et fusilla le militaire des yeux :

_ Hey ! Mais j'ai rien touché ! Tenta de se défendre Sheppard

_ Vous avez forcément touché quelque chose sinon ça ne se serait pas allumé !

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne vous avez touché a quelque chose alors avouez le ! Dit le scientifique en tapant violemment sur le caisson.

Un autre écran apparu avec des images et du son cette fois. Rodney se précipita sur sa console et tapota des commande pour savoir ce qui ce passait exactement. Après deux ou trois heures il appela le docteur Weir, il venait de comprendre ce qui c'était produit.

Quelque minute plus tard le docteur McKay annonçait tout content de lui au docteur Weir :

_ J'ai découvert…

_ **Nous **avons découvert !le reprit Sheppard

_ Vous rigolez, vous avez juste touché le caisson, couina McKay, moi j'ai compris tout le système et …

_ Bien, interrompis soudain Elizabeth Weir, continuez McKay.

_ Bref je sais comment la réveiller, mais cette technologie n'appartient à aucun peuple connus à ce jour. Mais grâce à cet écran, il le désigna du doigt, on peut voir de quoi cette jeune fille rêve ! C'est merveilleux n'est-ce pas ?

_ En quoi tout cela nous ait utile ? Demanda le docteur Weir.

_ Et bien grâce à ces rêves on peut voir à qu'elle époque elle vivait et à qu'elle race elle appartenait. Je pense qu'il sera préférable de voir de quoi elle rêve on pourra savoir à qui on à faire.

_ Vous avez raison, dit le docteur Weir, voyons tout cela maintenant.

Élisabeth avait interrompu toutes ses activité et devait bien avouez qu'elle aussi était très exité par cette découverte. Même s'il y avait souvent de l'animation sur Atlantis cette affaire promettait d'être franchement plus inintéressante que les rapport qu'elle avait à rédiger .

Rodney fit quelque manipulation sur ça tablette et un écran s'afficha. Les atlantes reconnurent la prison d'Atlantis, et son champ de force. Ils voyaient la scène à travers les yeux de la fille endormi.

Des anciens vinrent se poster devant l'entrée de la prison. Un médecin entra. Une voix féminine s'éleva et parla dans un langage inconnu. McKay reconnu le langage des anciens et il traduit pour les autre (la suite est entièrement traduite par Rodney) :

_ Lassez-moi ! Vous avez déjà obtenu tout de moi ! Tuez-moi ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez de plus !

_ Allons, allons, jeune fille, dit le médecin en sortant une seringue, vous avez encore une grande utilité pour nous. Votre ADN est unique, elle va beaucoup nous servir pour les expériences. Tenez, je vais vous injecter ce produit. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que c'est ?

_ Allez crever ! Les Wraith vous auront ! Charogne !

Le médecin reçus un cracha sur sa veste et la jeune fille rit sans joie. Deux gardes l'attrapèrent et le médecin lui planta l'aiguille dans son bras sans aucune délicatesse, lui qui était déjà bleu à cause des autres piqûres. La jeune fille hurla en se débattant.

L'écran se brouilla et le rêve changea. Ils étaient à présent sur une planète mise à feu et à sang, on entendais des gens hurler. Le sang était omniprésent. Soudain un visage apparut mais il ne pure distinguer que deux yeux un doré et l'autre vert.

L'écran d'évanouis soudain laissant les atlantes dans leur stupéfaction. McKay pesta il semblerai que les systèmes économisaient l'énergie pour maintenir la stase.

_ Bien, dit Teyla qui avait aussi vue la scène, on peut en déduire qu'elle n'aime pas les anciens.

_ Oui, on dirait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi sages qu'on aurait put le croire, ajouta McKay, néanmoins je pense qu'on devrait la réveiller. Elle pourrait nous en apprendre beaucoup sur les anciens et leur technologie.

_ Il est vrai qu'on ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance. Ça serai une avancé majeur pour Atlantis et la Terre. Réveillez là. Déclara finalement Weir.

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers Rodney, cela flattait son ego, et, d'un geste théâtrale, il effleura le caisson et un bouton apparu. Il le pressa. La vitre du cocon d'hibernation s'ouvrit lentement. Un autre scientifique appela une équipe médicale.

_ Alors ? fit Rodney. Impressionné ?

_ Félicitation docteur, dit Elizabeth, vous avez réussi. Mais je vous charge d'étudier plus précisément cette technologie.

_ Évidement !

L'équipe médicale ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Le docteur Beckett fut le premier sur les lieux, enthousiaste à l'idée d'examiner une fille vieille de dix mille ans ! Il l'examina le temps que l'équipe médicale n'arrive. Alors, que les brancardiers ne l'emportent à l'infirmerie docteur Beckett les arrêta :

_ Attendez ! Mettez la sur le ventre je voudrais vérifier quelque chose !

Ils s'exécutèrent. Le docteur s'approcha et souleva le T-shirt de l'endormie. Une exclamation de stupéfaction se fit entendre parmi les gens présents : cette jeune fille avait des ailes de chauve-souris ! (Cocochaton : je sais c'est un peu fou, mais vous comprendrez plus tard…)

0o0o0o0o0

_Infirmerie, après deux jours d'examens._

_ Alors selon vous Carson, elle aurait était victime de manipulation génétique ?

_ Parfaitement John, comme vous l'avez vue dans son rêve elle était prisonnière ici même et était victime d'expérience.

_ Je vois... Et elle se réveille quand ?

_ Ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Peut- être que Rodney aimerait la voir on devrai l'appeler non ?

_ Oh ! Ne le dérangez pas ! Je suis passé le voir pour lui apporter son café et voir si son travaille au niveau du cocon de stase avançait… Mais il est bloqué.

_ Je vois. De mauvaise humeur c'est ça ?

_ Parfaitement.

0o0o0o0o0

Elle commençait à se réveiller. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à ouvrir les yeux, mais elle entendais tout. Les gens parlait dans une langue qui lui était inconnu. Elle se demandait où elle avait atterrie. Une boule d'angoisse monta dans sa gorge. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Tout d'abord se fut tout blanc puis des formes se dessinèrent. Elle se redressa. L'attention des gens se fixèrent sur elle, elle le sentait bien. La boule d'angoisse monta lentement…

On lui parla mais elle ne comprenait pas. Soudain son attention fut attiré par un sigle qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : le A de Atlantis ! Tous ses souvenirs de torture ressurgirent. Elle devait s'enfuir. Elle ne voulait pas subir tout ça à nouveau. Et puis elle devait impérativement retrouver quelqu'un.

Elle analysa rapidement la situation. Deux personnes à l'intérieur de la pièce, deux à la porte. Un médecin que ne semblait pas être habitué à combattre, il avait l'air faible. C'est lui qu'elle choisis comme victime. Tous ses réflexes soudain retrouvé elle sauta de son lit et attrapa rapidement l'arme de l'homme à côté du médecin. Elle pointât l'arme sur l'homme qu'elle avait pris en otage. Et dit au gens autour d'elle :

_ Laissez moi sortir d'ici ou je le tue !

Les autres n'eurent pas l'air de comprendre, mais l'homme avec les cheveux en broussaille et les yeux bleus tripotât un truc dans son oreille, et un autre homme arriva tout essoufflé quelque tant plus tard. L'homme aux yeux bleu semblât expliquer la situation à l'autre homme et celui-ci dit en Ancien :

_ S'il vous plaît ! Ne tirez pas !

_ Alors laissez moi sortir d'ici ! Sinon je ne garantit pas sa sécurité !

_ Calmez vous. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Je m'appelle Rodney McKay et vous ? Teta-t-il amical.

_ Vous savez parfaitement qui je suis ! dit-elle en haussant la voix. Je veux aller à la porte des étoiles !

_ Non nous ignorons tout de vous, nous sommes...

Elle pressa un peu plus l'arme sur la tempe du médecin, il gémit légèrement.

_ Laissez moi partir. Aticula-t-elle lentement.

_ S'il vous plaît écoutez nous.

_NON !

Elle ponctua se mot d'un tir dans la jambe de l'homme qu'elle tenait en otage. Il cria.

_ La prochaine fois je le tue ! Dit-elle.

Rodney McKay, comme il s'appelait, parla avec l'homme aux yeux bleu et fini par lui dire :

_ Très bien suivez nous.

Elle les suivis. Des tas de soldat avaient des fusils pointé sur elle, et l'homme qu'elle tenait en otage peinait à marcher.

0o0o0o0o0

_ Quoi elle à tiré dans la jambe de Carson ! S'exclama Elizabeth Weir a travers son oreillette.

_ Rodney à essayé de parlementé avec elle mais ça n'a pas marché, lui dit Sheppard, on l'emmène a la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez y faire ?

_ J'ai placé des hommes là-bas avec des armes à somnifères. Ils l'auront.

_ Je vous fait confiance John.

_ Comptez sur moi.

Elizabeth soupira. Avait-elle fait le bon choix encore une fois ?

Sheppard surveillé chaque mouvement de la jeune fille rousse. Il espéra que tout se passerait bien pour Carson. Apres de longue minute de marche à travers les couloires de la cité, ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte. Il l'observa longuement. Elle était magnifique mais totalement surnaturelle. Surtout ses yeux, il était teinté d'un rouge sang.

Et, alors que Sheppard allait faire signe aux tireurs, la porte s'activa. Il regarda la jeune fille et il aperçu un appareille dans ses mains. Toutes les armes se braquèrent sur elle. Soudain elle sauta. Ses ailes s'étendirent et elle traversa la porte, avec le docteur Carson. Tout c'était passé si vite que personne n'avait réagit. Rodney restait bouche bée et Sheppard incroyablement surprit.

Qu'allait-il arriver au docteur Beckett ? C'est la question que se posait actuellement la pauvre Élisabeth Weit, chef de la cité d'Atlantis.

_J'espère que ça vous à plu et qu'il n'y à pas trop de fautes ! (l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort…). J'essaierais de publier régulièrement possible, et rapidement, même si durant les périodes or vacances ou se sera difficile… Voili, voilou ! L'histoire sera pleine de rebondissement et de Wraith !_

_**Chapitre mis à jour !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le chapitre 2, en retard bien sûr ^^ ! Comme je suis contente !_

_C_hapitre 2

Il y a des jours où on aurait

Aimé rester couché.

_Sur une ruche, à l'autre bout de la galaxie_

Un sourire dévoila ses dents pointues. Il l'avait retrouvé. Le signal s'affichait maintenant sur l'écran de sa console. Il caressa les tresses de son menton en souriant. Oui c'était une bonne chose. Il alla trouver la reine de son vaisseau. Comme d'habitude il fut frappé par son immense beauté. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure immaculée qui aujourd'hui était coiffé en un chignon lâche. Ses yeux jaunes or étaient ornés de quelque tatouage tribal. Elle avait une grande prestance. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle sourit, elle avait deviné à l'air de son second qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer. Elle lui demanda alors :

_ Une bonne nouvelle ?

_ Ma reine. Je viens de retrouver Son signale.

_ Où est-elle alors ?

_ Eh bien, simplement sur sa planète natale. Elle a dut activer le traceur dès qu'elle a pu.

_ Bien c'est amusant… Et l'autre d'Atlantis ou en est-on ?

_ J'attends vos ordre ma reine, dit-il mettant sa main sur son torse, je me porte volontaire pour aller la chercher.

La reine posa son long doigt délicat sur sa joue, elle réfléchissait. Soudain le commandant du vaisseau entra, ses longs cheveux étaient un peu décoiffé. Il dit :

_ J'ai aussi vite que j'ai pu, que se passe-t-il ?

La reine et le second le regardèrent bizarrement. Il se fit une claque mentale. Ils avaient deviné qu'il passait du bon temps avec une de ses concubines. La reine le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit calmement :

_ La prochaine fois, commandant, contrôlez vos pulsions jusqu'au soir.

_ Oui, ma reine.

_Bien. Votre second m'a dit qu'il avait retrouvé Son signal.

Si il avait pu le faire le commandant aurai sauté sur place en hurlant « YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS », s'il avait été humain mais il se contenta d'un léger sourire :

_ Intéressant, et où se trouve-t-elle ?

_ Sur sa planète natale. Lui répondit le second.

_ Je prépare un vaisseau et j'y vais.

_ Non, dit la reine d'un ton sans réplique, c'est le second qui ira. Mais pas tout de suite…

les deux mâles la regardèrent avec surprise. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient pourquoi ne pas partir immédiatement ?

_« Oui, pensa la reine, amusons-nous un peu, ma chère. Je sais que tu aimes le cache-cache, comme au bon vieux temps…_ »

0o0o0o0o0

Elle vola avec le docteur quelque mettre après la porte des étoiles. Le pauvre ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait cependant qu'il avait terriblement mal à la jambe et qu'il faudrait extraire la balle au plus vite avant que ça ne s'infecte. Elle le déposa délicatement sur le sol recouvert de mousse. Le docteur regarda autour de lui un peu affolé. Partout où il regardait ce n'était que ruines recouverte de lierre ou de mousse. Le paysage ressemblait à une ancienne ville où la nature aurait repris ses droits. La jeune fille le regarda attentivement, elle semblait réfléchir et soudain elle dit en désignant la blessure du docteur du doigt :

_ Toi… Avoir, beaucoup… très mal ?

Sa phrase était haché, avec un fort accents dont il n'avait aucune idée de la provenance mais c'était compréhensible pour le docteur et il lui répondit lentement :

_ Oui, mais j'ai besoin d'être soigné.

Curieux il ajoutât, se souvenant des événements ayant eu lieu plus tôt :

_Comment fais-tu pour parler notre langue ?

_ Je avoir…

Elle désigna se tête puis celle de Beckett.

_ Euh... comprendre par la...

_ De la télépathie ! s'exclama le docteur.

Elle répéta le mot lentement testant sa sonorité puis acquiesça vivement.

Elle souleva le pantalon du médecin pour observer la blessure. Elle fit une petite grimace en la voyant. Elle se leva soudain et partie sans rien dire. Le Docteur se demanda vraiment comment s'en sortir. Il était juste un médecin pas un guerrier comme Sheppard. Il se dit qu'en restant sympathique que la situation ne pourrai pas empirer. Elle revint quelque minute plus tard avec une caisse métallique. Elle l'ouvrit et elle contenait des instruments de chirurgie. Elle les tendit au docteur et dit :

_ Désolé pour blessure…. Moi pas médecin… mais vous… oui. Alors… vous pouvoir soigner ?

Elle le regarda intensément. Carson la trouva attendrissante et vit dans ces yeux qu'elle était vraiment désolée. La fille devait sûrement avoir fait une crise de panique un peu violente. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait vraiment vécu autrefois ni d'où elle venait. Il décida de se montrer indulgent. Alors il lui répondit gentiment.

_Merci je vais pouvoir le faire seul. Mais dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille ?

0o0o0o0o0

Elle réfléchit rapidement au sens des mots et quand elle eut compris elle répondit à son otage :

_ Mon nom être Luna, parce que lune être comme mes cheveux !

Elle lui fit un sourire d'enfant et lui dit qu'elle allait chercher de quoi manger. Luna avait vécu ici autrefois, mais c'était bien loin de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Elle venait d'un peuple extrêmement avancé, les Sawdien, les Anciens étant jaloux, ne les avaient jamais trop appréciés. Elle pensa à sa vie avant qu'elle ne soit gâchée par tous les autres événements. Elle pensa à Faust qui était comme un père pour elle, et Harmonie qui était un peu comme sa mère. Elle pensa aussi au petit Shun, qu'elle avait adopté, un peu comme un tout petit frère et surtout son confident. Un grand oiseau passa dans le ciel, elle sorti une dague de sa poche et la lança vers lui. Il fut touché. Elle sourit, ses réflexes était toujours les même. La jeune fille pouvait encore tuer.

Elle ramassa la dépouille de l'oiseau et la mis sur son dos. Alors qu'elle revenait vers le docteur Carson et aperçu une drôle de chose dans les fourrés elle alla voir. C'était le reste d'un feu de camps. Elle sourit alors en le voyant ça ne pouvait qu'être une seule personne. Elle se dépêcha d'aller voir le docteur Carson.

0o0o0o0

Carson Beckett avait fit de s'opérer, ça n'avait pas était une tâche facile de le faire seul, mais il avait réussi. Il essaya de se relever, mais échoua, sa jambe lui faisait encore mal. Il décida de prendre son mal en patience et d'attendre que Luna revienne. Le docteur avait était impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle cette mystérieuse jeune fille avait réussi à apprendre les débuts de leur langue. Certes ce n'était pas encore parfait mais c'était compréhensible. Il avait tant de question à lui poser. Et même si elle lui avait tiré dessus, il lui avait déjà pardonné. Il se la détailla encore une fois dans sa tête : De longs cheveux couleur grenat, des yeux plutôt rouge sang, une peau presque blanche et un corps qui paraissait près à se briser au moindre coup de vent…

Un bruit interrompit ses pensées. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers sa provenance. Des buissons bougèrent. Une tête avec de longs cheveux blancs en sortit. Un Wraith ! Le docteur Beckett hoqueta de surprise et de terreur. Il savait de quoi les Wraiths étaient capable. Il essaya de fuir mais sa jambe blessée l'en empêcha. Alors il chercha rapidement de quoi se défendre. Et il trouva un scalpel dans la boite à chirurgie que lui avait prêté Luna. Il le pointa sur le Wraith sachant qu'il aurait du mal à se défendre.

Le Wraith avança vers lui. En y regardant plus attentivement le médecin remarqua que c'était un enfant. Le Wraith continua d'avancer, mais soudain il tomba par terre. Il venait de trébucher sur une racine qui dépassait. Le jeune aliène se mit à pleurer contre toute attente. Carson en fit totalement déconcerté. Il ne savait plus s'il devait en profiter pour attaquer ou bien l'aider. Le petit hurlait à s'en percer les poumons. _Carson décida que s'éloigner serait plus sur._

0o0o0o0

Luna revenait tranquillement sur ses pas lorsqu'elle entendit des pleurs dont elle se souvenait. C'était Shun ! Elle en mettrai sa main au feu ! Cette fois elle décida de voler à son secoure au sens propre. Elle arriva sur place. Et là elle vit le docteur Beckett mis effrayé mis gêné que le petit pleur, rampant lamentablement sur le sol. Mais Luna ni prêta aucune attention, trop heureuse de trouver un visage familier. Elle se posa à terre et couru vers lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra tendrement en lui disant :

__ Chut… Je suis la ne t'inquiète pas… Que t'est-il arrivé ?_

__ Je suis tombé, dit-il entre deux hoquets de pleur, et je me suis fait mal au bras !_

_Elle regarda son bras et lui dit doucement :_

__ Ça ne saigne même pas._

__ Mais j'ai MAL !_

__ Chut ! Allons, tu es un grand garçon maintenant alors arrête de pleurer, parce que sinon je vais aussi avoir envie de pleurer..._

Ces propos eurent un effet instantané sur le Wraith, il se calma aussitôt. Elle se releva et alla vers le docteur Beckett. Celui-ci n'avait visiblement rien compris à l'échange. C'est normal la petite parlait Wraith. Elle lui dit gentiment :

_ Pas peur, pas manger humain.

Le docteur la regarda avec suspicion. Bon il n'avait pas non plus une confiance totale en cette mystérieuse jeune fille.

Luna ramassa la volaille qu'elle avec laissé par terre et commença à la plumer calmement. Shun vint se placer à coté d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Luna lui demanda télépathiquement :

_« _ Comment as-tu fais pour ne pas vieillir pendant tout se temps ?_

__ Je me suis mis dans un cocon de stase que j'avais programmé pour qu'il me réveille quand l'atmosphère serait vivable._

__ L'atmosphère vivable ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

__ Et bien après que tu sois partie dans ton cocon, les anciens ont attaqué la planète. Pour éviter de détruire, surtout les armements ils ont envoyé une quantité important de gaz divers et de produit toxique...__T__out le monde à fini par mourir, les anciens avaient détruit toutes les salles de cocon de stase._

__ Comment à tu fais toi alors ?_

__ __J'ai eu de la chance… le bâtiment s'est écroulé ils ont du penser que les cocon ne fonctionnerai plus...__ et j'avais promis que je t'attendrai…_

__ Je vois… Tu as bien fais de vivre, au moins je ne suis p__lus__ seule... »_

Luna était contente de retrouver sont ami. Elle lui transmit par télépathie tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Puis elle se concentra sur l'esprit du Docteur. Les manipulation génétique qu'elle avait subit plus jeune avait aussi eu des effet sur sa mémoire. La jeune fille était capable d'apprendre très rapidement de nouvelles choses.

Le jeune Wraith lui avait toujours mal à son bras, il le tendit vers vers le Beckett. Ce dernier lança un regard vers Luna, elle hocha doucement la tête. Il observa le petit bras. Il dit au bout de quelques minutes :

_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tu vas juste avoir un bleu mais vu es capacité de ton espèce tu guérira bien vite.

_ Merci docteur. Siffla Shun d'une voix étonnamment fluette pour un Wraith.

Le petit Shun se mis à jouer avec les plume sous l'œil attentif de Luna.

Beckett lui ne comprenait plus rien a ces histoire de langues étrangères. D'un coup ils parlaient d'un langage inconnu la seconde d'après voulais qu'ils parlais l'anglais ! Il se tourna vers Luna

_ Je comprend votre trouble. Mais c'est normal. Je suis en train d'apprendre votre langue et Shun, elle désigna le Wraith, fais de même. Cela ne prendra plus beaucoup de temps avant que je ne fais, non, fasse plus aucune faute.

Le docteur en resta sans voix. Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir apprendre aussi vite.

Une fois le volatile fut préparé, par les bon soins de Luna, elle le mit sur le feu qu'elle avait allumé et le fis en lamelle enveloppé dans des feuilles. Pendant la cuisson elle discuta avec le docteur. Elle lui demanda se qu'était devenu les Wraiths et les Anciens. Il lui répondit que les anciens n'étaient plus et que les Wraith avaient gagné la guerre. Elle en fut soulagée. Elle ne le montra pas au docteur étant donné qu'il semblait détester les Wraiths. La suite de la soirée se déroula bien et le repas fut délicieux. Luna était ravit et apprécier de plus en plus le docteur. Il était très différent de tous les autres habitant d'Atlantis qu'elle avait rencontrés. Ils s'endormir sur un grand arbre recouvert d'une mousse moelleuse. Luna chanta une berceuse à Shun et il s'endormit sur ces dernières paroles :

_« Comme la douleur t'envahit_  
><em>N'a aucun sens pour toi<em>  
><em>Chaque frisson s'en est allé<em>  
><em>Ce n'était pas drôle du tout<em>  
><em>Mais je serai là pour toi<em>  
><em>Lorsque le monde s'écroulera »<em>

_Carson Becket__t__ la complimenta sur la beauté de la chanson même si il ne compris pas les paroles._

0o0o0o0

__Peu après le départ de Luna, Atlantis.__

_La citée enti__ère__ cherch__ait__ une solution, enfin les scientifique et tout particulièrement Rodney Mc. Kay. Il s'énervait justement contre l'incompétence des autres, mais c'était sa façon de chercher la solution. Le docteur Weir s'inquiétait pour la santé du médecin enlevé. Sheppard s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à stoppé la jeune fille. Teyla regrettait de n'avoir rien pu faire. __Bref tout le monde était en émois._

_Le docteur Weir __d__écida de savoir ce qui s'était passé et alla voir le Mc. Kay. Il se mit à lui déblatérer tou__s__ les petits désagréments qui lui était arrivé, Éli__s__abeth le coupa cour :_

__ Bon avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ou pas ?_

__ Bien sur que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, s'écria t-il indigné, pour qui me pren__ez__ vous ?_

__ Alors dites moi ce qui c'est pass__é__._

__ Et bien, il semblerait que cette jeune fille possède une console qui lui permette d'activer la porte à distance._

__ Le code ne s'est pas enregistrer ?_

__ Si bien sur mais…_

__ Mais… ?_

__ Il y a un virus qui s'est télécharger en même temps, il m'empêche d'accéder à se mystérieux code. Je cherche comment l'enlever, mais ça va prendre du temps._

__ Combien de temps ?_

__ Environs, __quelques heures__._

__ __Vous n'avez pas plus précis ?_

__ Se virus est rédiger dans une langue inconnue je vous signal ! S'indigna le scientifique._

__ Bon vous avez 10 heures, pas une de plus !_

_Rodney acquiesça et se mis immédiatement au travail avec l'aide du docteur Zélenka._

_10 heures plus tard._

_Après ces __10__ heures de travail acharné, des litres de café engloutie, des dizaines de colères passée__s__, Rodney Mc. Kay avez enfin trouvé le code que la fugitive avez utilisé. Il prévint immédiatement le docteur Weir, très content de lui. Dès qu'elle fut au courant, et après avoir fait une annonce à la cité car tout le monde s'inquiét__ait__, elle convoqua l'équipe de Sheppard pour un briefing. C'est cette équipe qu'elle avait choisi envoyé. Il devait ramener le docteur Carson vivant et ne tuer la jeune fille seulement si nécessaire. Après se cour briefing l'équipe de Sheppard traversa la porte des étoiles._

_Ils arrivèrent lorsque l'aube pointa le bout de son nez. La lune était encore visible. Sa couleur étonna les atlantes : elle était rouge sang. Tous cherchaient autour d'eux des traces du docteur disparu. Soudain Teyla appela soudain les autres :_

__ Vous tous venez voir !_

_Tous accorèrent et virent alors des traces de sang ainsi que des instruments de chirurgie._

__ Je pense qu'elle la soigné non ? Déclara Rodney._

__ Où bien elle la découper ! Ironisa Sheppard._

__ __Mais pourquoi faire ?_

__ __Pour le manger !_

_Rodney clapit et John reçu un petit regard désapprobateur de a part de Teyla. Quoi on pouvait plus s'amuser ?_

_L'équipe __couvrit un large rayon autour du campement. La jeune fille n'avait pas pu aller bien loin le feu était encore chaud. La vision des ruine de la ville engloutie par la végétation semblait avoir un certain charme sur les terriens. C'était réellement impressionnant. De haut immeuble penché était retenu par des liane, quelques statue encore debout verdissait sous la mousse et une fontaine blanche faisait entendre un clapotis reposant. Malgré les buisson et les arbre ils pouvaient remarquer qu'ils se trouvaient sur une grande rue de haut lampadaire tout en rondeur les surplombaient. La voix de Mc Kay brisa le silence :_

_ Vous trouvez pas ça un peu glauque vous ?

L'équipe soupira de concert. Puis laissant l'admiration de la ville pour plus tard, ils poursuivirent leur recherches.

_Bien vite Teyla entendit un bruit suspect, elle prévint le reste de l'équipe par radio. Et s'avança prudemment._

_Elle aperçu alors , dissimulé par quelques buissons, l__e docteur Carson et la jeune fille jouant tranquillement dans une source chaude, mais ça encore ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire c'était que :_

__ Mais ils sont avec un Wraith ! dit Mc. Kay tout bas._

__ Merci, on avait pas vu ! lui __lança__ Sheppard._

_L'équipe venait tout juste de rejoindre l'Athosienne._

____ Bon on a l'ordre de les ramener. On y va !_

_Ils__ sortir__ent violemment des fourrées, pointant leurs arme vers la jeune fille et le Wraith, __prenant par surprise les autre__s__ qui s'amusaient. La jeune fille se mis immédiatement en position de __défense__ devant le petit Wraith., et dit d'une voix claire :_

__ Le docteur repart avec vous mais laissez-nous tranquille !_

__ Malheureusement pour vous jeune fille, lui dit Sheppard, on à ordre de vous ramener !_

__ Alors ne faite pas de mal à Shun et j'accepte de vous suivre._

__ Euh… Ce n'est pas le Wraith dont vous parler là ? Intervint Rodney._

__ Bien sur, pourquoi une telle question ? Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !_

__ Elle a raison, dit alors Becket__t__, ce petit ne ma fait aucun mal. Et elle n'on__t__ plus d'ailleurs. Enfin à part la balle qu'elle ma tiré mais c'est presque guéri. Elle a juste eu peur !_

__ J'en doute un peu voyez-vous Carson. Dit Sheppard. Mais on doit la ramener sur Atlantis._

__J'aurai très bien put le tuer mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai apprit que vous n'êtes pas de vrai anciens. Vous devez avoir du mal à __maîtriser__ la technologie __A__ncienne non ? Moi je sais faire depuis que je suis toute petite !_

_Teyla dit alors à Sheppard :_

__ Si le Wraith avait voulu manger, il l'aurait déjà fait._

__ C'est vrai, admis Sheppard, bon on peut bien prendre le risque de lui faire confiance. Après tout elle n'a pas l'air bien méchante. Au faite c'est quoi votre petit nom ?_

__ Je m'appelle Luna._

_Sheppard lui laissa le temps de se rhabiller et ils partirent aussitôt après malgré le fait que __le soldat__ ne voulait pas prendre le Wraith, il l'avait emmené avec l'assurance qu'il irait directement en cellule sans résister._

0o0o0o0

_Le docteur Weir __g__uettait l'arrivée de son équipe sans cesser de s'inquiéter. Alors quand la porte s'activa elle sauta presque de jo__ie__ et alla se poster en bas pour voir comment ça c'était passé. On imagine donc aisément la surprise qu'elle avait pu ressentir en les voyant revenir accompagné d'un petit Wraith. Elle dit alors à Sheppard :_

__ Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit de ramener quelqu'un de plus ?_

__ Et bien… _

__ Je crois que je vous dois des explications. Déclara Luna._

_Et je m'arrête la ! Je sais j'ai du retard, mais que voulez-vous… Bon j'espère que cela vous satisferas et vous apportera quelque explication. La partie Histoire est pour le prochain chapitre…_

_-^w⁻_

_**Chapitre mis à jour !**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Me revoilà ! Non je ne suis pas morte, oui je suis en retard (-_-''). Disons que j'ai eu quelque problème de santé, mais rien de trop grave ! Bref je n'avais pas d'ordinateur à ma disposition, alors je dois lire toute la suite des fics ! Mais sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 3 !_

Chapitre 3

Il ne faut pas revivre la passé

Luna était mal à l'aise devant tous ces gens qui la questionnaient du regard. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller, en tout cas, pas sur Atlantis… Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Elle se mordit l'ongle de son pouce nerveusement. Elle s'inquiétait pour Shun. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas séparés souvent, et, quand ils l'étaient, c'était comme si on arrachait une partie d'eux même, ils le supportaient mal. Surtout Shun, il pouvait se laissait mourir si Luna ne le voyait pas. Mais Luna avait fermement maintenu le lien télépathique, alors ça allait, pour l'instant…

_ Alors vous n'êtes pas une Ancienne ?

Le docteur Weir interrompit les pensées de Luna. Elle secoua la tête et dit :

_ Non, je suis Sawdienne.

_ Vraiment ! l'interrompit Teyla.

_ Oui, pourquoi vous connaissez ?

_ Eh bien, je pensais que c'était une légende. On raconte que c'était un peuple très avancé qui avait pactisé avec les Wraith. Mais les Anciens les auraient tous tués, afin de préserver la paix de la galaxie. Non sans avoir essayer de négocier avant.

Luna rougie devant les regards insistant des personnes autour de cette table. Le docteur Weir coupa le silence :

_ Vous confirmez cette version Luna ?

Elle enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt :

_ En partie. Je ne pensais pas qu'on garderai en mémoire mon peuple. Nous avions réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente avec les Wraith. Ils ne nous attaquaient pas et nous leur fournissions certaine choses…

_ De la nourriture ! Fit Mc. Kay visiblement horrifié.

_ Euh… Je ne peux pas vous répondre sur la nature exacte de ces choses. C'est un secret de notre peuple.

_ Votre peuple a été exterminé, dit Sheppard, dîtes nous donc ce que c'est !

Luna reporta son ongle de pouce à sa bouche. Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire, sinon elle allait subir d'autres expériences. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle sentit Shun dans son esprit qui tenta de la réconforter. Soudain Carson vint en aide à la jeune fille sentant sa détresse :

_ On ne peut pas l'obliger à tout nous révéler d'un coup ! Laissez-lui un peu de temps. Elle vient de se réveiller après dix mille ans de stase. Elle a tout perdu, essayez de la comprendre.

Tous se turent. Luna lança un regard de remerciement au docteur Carson. Elle avait vraiment peur même si elle ne l'avouerai jamais, elle dit alors :

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir pris en otage le Docteur Carson, mais je pensais me trouver en présence d'Anciens.

_ Les Ancien ont-il toujours étaient les ennemis de votre peuple ? Demanda gentiment Elizabeth Weir.

_ Au début, quand ils sont arrivé dans la galaxie, non. Mais peu à peu, ils sont devenus très jaloux de notre technologie et les Sawdiens n'étaient pas très enthousiastes vis-à-vis de certaine idée des Anciens. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons arrêté de communiquer avec eux. Mais c'est vraiment la guerre qui c'est déclenché quand nous avions conclu une alliance avec les Wraith.

Elle fit une pause et soupira :

_Pourtant c'était une de leurs idées d'implanter des peuples humains partout dans la galaxie. Mais comme les Wraith ne leur plaisaient pas ils les ont abandonnés…

Elle se tue, tout le monde présent put sentir le ton triste de sa voix. Et c'est vrai, remuer le passé en elle faisait ressurgir d'horrible souvenir. Elizabeth marque un temps d'arrêt, la jeune fille semblait mal à l'aise. Devait-elle lui poser encore quelque question ? Mc. Kay lui ne se posa pas cette question de bon sens et lui demanda :

_ Mais comment vous en êtes arrivé là ?

Luna fut surprise par cette question. Elle balbutia :

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien on vous a trouvé avec un enfant Wraith, vous avez activé la porte des étoiles grâce à un étrange appareil, et vous avez passé plusieurs temps en stase. Il a dû vous arrivé des choses non ?

Luna leva les yeux au ciel. Elle posa sa main sur la table :

_ Oui c'est vrai, commença-t-elle, il m'est arrivé des tas de choses. Mais je doute que cela vous soit d'un grand intérêt…

Elle marqua une pause. Puis contre toute attente elle commença le récit de sa vie :

_ Ma mère est morte alors que j'avais 2 ans, je n'en ai pratiquement aucun souvenir, quand à mon père on a jamais su qui c'était. Malgré cela tout le monde me traita bien, chaque homme croyant pouvoir remplacer mon père. Puis le jour de mes 10 ans je fus emmené sur un vaisseau ruche Wraith.

Lune fut arrêtée par un bruit de surprise de tous les gens présent. Elle dit alors précipitamment :

_ C'est une coutume de mon peuple ! On envoie les enfants loin de chez eux pour qu'ils apprennent à se débrouiller.

_ Mais pourquoi sur un vaisseau ruche ? demanda Teyla.

_ C'est moi qui avais demandé. J'étais et je suis toujours très curieuse. Je voulais savoir comment c'était, comment vivait cet autres peuple si différent du mien. Alors je suis resté sur ce vaisseaux, jusqu'à ce qu'un vaisseau Ancien nous attaque. Je fus capturé, j'avais 14 ans. Ensuite on m'a fait subir plein d'expérience à cause de mon ADN soi-disant unique pendant un an qui m'a semblé le plus long de toute mon existence. Ensuite un Ancien, étonnamment contre les expérience de ses aîné, m'a aidée à m'échapper dans un jumper et nous avons atterri sur une planète sans porte…

Elle soupira, ce souvenir restai douloureux dans sa mémoire. Elle dit alors très vite pressé d'en finir et de retrouver Shun :

_ Ensuite les anciens nous ont retrouvé mais un vaisseau ruche m'a ramené sur ma planète, où l'on m'a mis en stase afin que je ne me fasse pas tuer. Ça vous suffit ?

Elle lança un regard acéré à Mc. Kay qui acquiesça. Le docteur Weir décida qu'elle en avait assez entendu et congédia toute l'équipe de Sheppard. Elle devait réfléchir à tout cela et elle avait remarqué que Luna semblait plus triste qu'a son arrivé. Néanmoins elle ne devait pas prendre en compte les sentiment de la jeune fille, sa priorité était la sécurité d'Atlantis.

0o0o0o0

Luna voulait voir Shun. Elle devait le voir, le serrer dans ses bras, lui raconter des histoires, jouer avec lui et tant d'autre chose encore. Alors à la sortie de cette réunion ennuyeuse elle se précipita sur Sheppard et lui demanda :

_ Puis-je aller voir Shun !

Il mit un peu de temps à répondre. Comment pouvait-on être aussi attaché à un Wraith ? Mais devant les grands yeux suppliant de Luna, il ne put résister :

_ Bon allez-s 'y, je vous accompagne.

_ Merci ! Merci beaucoup.

Le militaire lui sourit et ils partirent voir ce petit Wraith. Luna fut totalement transporté de joie. Elle marché juste à côté de Sheppard et failli le dépasser, elle connaissait bien ces couloirs. Elle pensa à la façon dont elle avait rencontré Shun…

__ Faust ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !_

__ Je mets mon manteau !_

_Luna évita habilement un tir Wraith. Et cria :_

__ On n'a pas le temps laisse le là !_

__ Pas question. C'est mon manteau préféré !_

_Luna leva les yeux au ciel et abatis un drone d'un tir précis. Elle se tourna vers la femme qui était à côté d'elle et lui dit :_

__ Dis-lui toi Harmonie !_

_Harmonie soupira et dit à Faust :_

__ Vite._

_Un ton calme mais auquel on ne pouvait pas répondre. Il se dépêcha et tous les trois coururent dans le dédal du vaisseau, à la recherche du hangar à dartz. Tout à coup Luna s'arrêta brusquement. Elle venait d'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir un enfant Wraith. Aussitôt elle sentit quelque chose d'anormale émaner de lui. Elle s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et lui demanda :_

__ Peux-tu nous mener au hangar à dartz ?_

__ Voui. Ve resté avec toi !_

_Luna se demanda bien pourquoi. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question, les drones arrivaient. Elle prit l'enfant sur son dos. Grâce à lui Luna et son équipe trouvèrent facilement le hangar. Ils prirent leur vaisseau et Luna emporta le petit avec elle loin du vaisseau ruche. Par la suite un lien très fort se développa. Et il devint son **frère d'âme**…_

John Sheppard la tira de son souvenir en lui disant :

_ Nous y voilà !

Luna le regarda intensément de ses grands yeux qui semblaient être des rubis et lui dit en un souffle :

_ Merci. Vous venez de me rendre un grand service.

Et elle se tourna vers la cellule de Shun, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux. Elle s'approcha et dit simplement :

_ Laissez-moi entrer s'il vous plait.

Les marines chargé de garder la cellule regardèrent Sheppard avec hésitation. Il leur fit signe de la laisser faire. Sheppard était complètement conquis par cette mystérieuse fille et son charme.

Luna regarda Shun bienveillante. Elle le détailla intérieurement comme elle l'avait déjà fait tant de fois. Ses cheveux blanc très raide lui tombaient sur les épaules et lui cachaient souvent ses yeux si beaux. Les yeux de Shun était les plus beau que Luna n'aurai jamais pu voir. Ils étaient étonnamment bleus pour un Wraith, mais un bleu foncé comme l'océan, si profond… Shun n'était pas très grand, il avait la taille d'un enfant humain de 10 ans à peine. Et sa peau était un peu pale.

Dès que la cellule fut ouverte elle se jeta dans les bras de Shun. Lui aussi était très heureux de retrouver son amie de toujours. Tous deux savaient qu'une nouvelle épreuve s'annonçait pour se faire accepter, mais qu'importent ils étaient ensemble…Luna savoura l'odeur de son frère. Ou c'est ce qu'il était, un petit frère à proteger. Pour toujours ils devaient rester ensemble. Ils avaient déjà tant partager,ça devait continuer encore et encore.

À l'extérieur de la cellule le major John Sheppard regardait la tendre scène. Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être raté quelque chose sur les Wraiths. Après tout, ce petit semblait capable d'amour. Peut-être qu'un jour, dans le futur, les humains de cette galaxie pourront espérer une entente avec cette espèce. Puis il revit son supérieur se faire aspirer sa force vitale. Non, décidément, il y des choses qui ne peuvent pas changer.

0o0o0o0

Le commandant ne parvenait pas à digérer ce que la reine lui avait fait. Pourquoi ce second à sa place ! Il était le commandant du vaisseau tout de même. Il alla donc trouver la reine dans ses appartements personnels. Il n'avait pas peur. Bon si un peu. Mais il était courageux. Il entra. Personne, il soupira un peu de stress de relâché. Il regarda par l'immense vitre dont était doté les quartiers de la reine. Il posa sa main sur la surface froide et lisse et se laissa aller à la mélancolie qui le gagnait de plus en plus. Soudain, il sentit le contacte d'une main sur la sienne. Il ferma les yeux. C'était sa reine. Elle referma sa main sur la sienne. Il frissonnât.

_ Alors mon cher commandant, susurra la reine à son oreille, vous êtes nostalgique ?

Le Wraith en question se retourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les yeux ambrés de sa souveraine. Et dit d'un soupir :

_ Vous savez bien ce que je pense…

La reine émis un petit rire taquin. Elle commença à enlever un des voiles de sa robe.

_ Et moi je veux t'entendre dire ce que tu penses, alors parle.

Elle enleva un deuxième voile. A présent, on pouvait voir à travers le dernier voile, ses sous- vêtements de dentelle. Le commandant déglutit. Et dit d'une traite presque en criant :

_ Vous savez très bien que c'est moi qui aurais dû LA chercher ! Et pas se second ! Il ne la connaît pas assez ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune !

_ Tu es jaloux ! C'est donc ça ! Laisse-moi te dire une chose…

Elle continua sa phrase en retirant le dernier voile qui la couvrait.

_ Ils sont beaucoup plus proche que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Et puis elle te croit mort !

_ Ça fait deux choses-là.

La reine le regarda, taquine.

_ C'est moi qui décide ! Je suis la reine et toi mon fidèle valet . Tu dois faire tu se que je veux !

Le commandant, joueur, embrassa sa main et lui dit en s'agenouillant :

_ Hum… Que voulez-vous faire de moi ? Je ne vois pas se que je puis faire pour vous combler, je ne suis qu'un misérable serviteur…

Elle enleva ce qui lui restait sur le corps et embrassa le commandant. Il lui rendit son baiser passionné, une magnifique nuit l'attendait…

_Voilà je m'arrête là! Vous découvrirait les manigance de cette reine un peu spécial plus tard =3. En attendant une petite question : « A votre avis, qui sont Faust et Harmonie ? » Je vous laisse cogiter, c'est facile !_

**Chapitre 3 mis à jour**


	4. Chapter 4

_Me voilaaaaaa ! Avec un nouveau chapitre et en pleine forme ! Un chapitre un peu fouillis, que j'ai dut revoir plusieurs fois ! Si vous ne comprenez rien n'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler !_

Chapitre 4

__Et Luna attend moi !_

_Ses cheveux rouges virevoltèrent. Elle se retourna et l'attrapa par le cou :_

__ Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler aussi familièrement ! Ancien !_

_Le dernier mot était prononcé avec une pointe de dégout dans la voix. L'intéressé souris :_

__ Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Tu pourrais être plus gentille !_

_Elle roula les yeux. Cet ancien était exaspérant. Elle resserra légèrement sa prise :_

__ J'aurai pu m'en sortir seule._

__ Mais bien sûr ! Seule contre une armée entière de soldat entrainé armé jusqu'aux dans ! Tu tenais à peine debout !_

_Elle le lâcha et dit presque en criant :_

__ Et à cause de qui à ton avis, tête d'œuf !_

_Le jeune ancien soupira et ne dit plus rien. _

_Au fil des jours, Luna se surprit à le détailler. Des cheveux noir raide qui lui arrivaient à peine aux épaule, se beau yeux vairon, un doré et l'autre vert. Il était fin et gracile, sa peux était bronzé comparé aux teint presque blême de Luna. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom. Elle lui demanda timidement :_

__ Au faite c'est quoi ton nom ?_

_Le jeune homme souris, il lui répondit, gentiment en lui prenant la main :_

__ Je m'appelle Gabriel._

_Elle sourit, c'était un joli prénom, de toute façon elle s'en fichait tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant c'était de continuer à admirer ses yeux si profond…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Luna se réveilla en sursaut. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle se dépêcha de les essuyer. Elle regarda l'heure : 2h27. Elle devait se rendormir. Mais comme elle ni parvenait pas, hanté par ses souvenir. Elle voulut dormir avec Shun, histoire de faire de beaux rêves. Malheureusement les militaires qui gardait l'entré n'était pas de cet avis et refusèrent de la faire entrer. Luna un peu désemparé et légèrement endormie alla vers l'infirmerie pour voir le docteur Carson. Mais il dormait. Ne voulant pas le déranger, elle déambula un long moment dans les couloirs de la cité. Elle trainait son oreiller derrière elle. Puis elle passa devant le laboratoire du docteur Mc. Kay qui rouspétait à cause d'un système qui ne voulait pas fonctionner. La jeune fille entra sans bruit. Elle passa derrière le scientifique et comprenant de quoi il s'agissait elle appuya sur le clavier, tapa un programme et débloqua Rodney. Ce qui la arracha un crie et un sursaut de surprise. Il cria à la jeune fille en chemise de nuit :

_ On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer !

Luna fit une petite moue d'enfant. Elle croisa les doigts un peu gêné et lui dit :

_ Je voulais juste vous aider moi. Et puis j'arrivai pas à dormir. Je peux rester là ?

A ce moment la Luna avait l'air d'une petite fille de sept ans qui attend une glace. Rodney ne voulant pas s'embêter lui grommela un oui. Elle sautilla jusqu'à un fauteuil et s'assis dans une position confortable mettant son oreiller sous sa tête. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, un peu rassuré par la présence du scientifique.

Mc. Kay ne prêta pas attention à Luna au début, elle l'avait surpris dans son travail et il détesta ça. Puis quand il découvrit avec stupeur que Luna l'avait totalement débloqué et qu'il pourrait enfin travailler sans chercher les codes de cette cité, il la considéra d'un autre œil. Dès qu'il eut fini il se retourna vers elle. Elle dormait. « Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle dort songea-t-il », il enleva sa veste et la déposa sur elle.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Un mois après la venue de Luna sur Atlantis._

_ MERDE !

Luna couru s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Tous la regardèrent partir stupéfait. Sheppard fut le premier à briser le silence gênant :

_ Au moins on peut dire qu'elle a du caractère.

_ Un peu trop si vous voulez mon avis ! fit Rodney sarcastique, il continua. Je vous avais bien dit que ça la mettrai en colère de refuser. Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté !

_ Parce que on ne peut pas permettre à un Wraith de se balader dans la cité !

Le docteur Carson intervint :

_ Je crois qu'on ne peut pas le considérer comme un Wraith, enfin pas tout à fait.

_ Parce que pour vous avoir la peau verte et des dents pointu ne vous suffit pas ? dit Sheppard.

Sentant la tension monter Teyla, conciliante, intervint :

_ Je pense que Beckett voulait simplement dire qu'il ne se nourrissait pas encore d'humain, John.

Cet alors qu'une coupure de courant coupa net la conversation. Mc. Kay se précipita sur un ordinateur pour voir ce qui se passait. Elizabeth lui demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

_ Il semblera, commença Rodney, qu'un virus nous ai envahi, les systèmes sont coupé un à un.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cela ?

Après quelque minute de pianotement effréné sur sa tablette, le scientifique remua sur sa chaise, l'air gêné.

_ Et bien je pense que c'est Luna…

_ Quoi ! Explosa Sheppard. Comment peut-elle faire une chose pareille !

_ Il suffit qu'elle ait accès à un tableau de commande, je pense que Luna a du trafiquer quelque chose. Elle connait cette technologie mieux que nous…

Le docteur Weir était de plus en plus inquiète elle dit alors :

_ Cela signifie, qu'elle contrôle totalement la citée…

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Luna, première personne._

Ils ne voulaient pas me faire confiance je vais leur en donner moi de la confiance à ces pauvre pourriture de terriens ! Je connaissais cette technologie que qui-conques ! Heureusement que j'ai toujours un ordinateur sur moi.

Je venais de lancer un virus de mon invention sur tous les points de contrôle, bientôt cette cité ne sera plus qu'une carcasse inutile… j'attendis un moment avant de prendre contact avec eux. Je voulais les laisser baigner dans la peur. Très sincèrement, je ne voudrais pas être à leur place. Mais comme je commençai à m'ennuyer, j'enclenchai le micro et leur dit :

_ Ma petite surprise vous plait ?

Je voyais tout sur la cité. Ceux que ces terriens ignoraient, c'est que j'avais caché plusieurs ordinateur dans les recoins de cette citée, je les avais tous sous la main. Il m'avait suffi de les brancher sur le panneau de contrôle des lumières de ma chambre pour pouvoir les utiliser. A présent je pouvais observer les réactions des habitants.

Ils parurent surpris d'entendre le son de ma voix. Celle qui s'appelait Élizabeth répondit calmement, mais sa voix trahissait son inquiétude :

_ Cessez tout de suite cette plaisanterie idiote !

Je leur répondis :

_ Rendez-moi Shun.

_ Vous savait comme moi que ce n'est pas possible.

Je sourie. Je m'y attendais. Ces humains ressemblaient tant aux Anciens.

_ Docteur Weir, vous m'en voyez navré, mais je suis dans l'impossibilité de répondre à votre requête.

J'avais choisi cette phrase car c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit lorsque j'avais demandé que Shun me rejoigne. Je débranchai le micro. A travers l'écran d'ordinateur je pu voir que John Sheppard fulminait silencieusement. Je rie. C'était tellement drôle ! De les voir ainsi désemparé, faible sans aucun pouvoir.

« Non ce n'est pas drôle, arrête cela… »

Une voix s'insinua dans ma tête.

« Luna, laisse ta haine loin d'ici. »

Non je ne voulais pas l'écouter. Je posais mes mains sur mes oreilles. Mais la voix continua

« Les atlantes ne t'on rien fait, laisse ta folie de côté. Ne refais pas les erreurs du passé ! »

Cette phrase me rappela des images. Des corps de femme, d'enfants, d'homme baignant dans le sang. Des jambes et des bras coupé. Des yeux roulant à mes pieds. Des gens qui me supplié de les épargner, leur larmes se mêlant aux des leurs blessures. Moi j'étais la cause de tout cela, moi l'arme qui les avait tous tué. Exterminé. Sans pitié, seule et malheureuse. Son visage me revint en tête. Ses trait d'ange, sa peau douce, ses doigt fin sur mes cheveux… et puis son visage, mort, taché de sang.

Les larmes envahir mes yeux. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, la tête sur les genoux.

« Luna, je t'en prie, ne sombre pas dans la folie, tu avais réussi à vivre de nouveaux. Je que tu peux le faire, laisse le passé derrière toi et vie, sans te préoccuper des autres ! »

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues blêmes. Je savais bien que je devais l'écouter, c'était mon frère d'âme après tout.

Une chanson me revint alors en tête, comme pour une berceuse je la chantais. Nostalgique et mélancolique, sinistre, me représentant parfaitement en ce moment. C'était Lui, cet ange qui me l'avait inspiré, Gabriel… Je l'aimais tellement…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Shun avait peur. Il tremblait dans sa cellule. Luna était proche de redevenir ce que les Lancien avait fais d'elle : « une arme ». Il le sentait et avait réussi à entrer dans l'esprit de Luna, malheureusement, il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. L'esprit de Luna s'écroulait. Il devait aller la voir. Alors il utilisa le moyen le plus cour. Il prit mentalement le contrôle des deux gardes qui le surveillé et ouvrit sa cellule. Il courut dans les couloirs de la cité qu'il connaissait mal et finit par arriver dans la salle de contrôle où se trouvait les militaires qui l'avaient capturé. Immédiatement on pointa les armes sur ce jeune Wraith. Shun garda son calme et dit alors aux atlantes :

_ Je voudrais vous aider.

Tous le regardèrent surprit. La docteure Weir en diplomate lui dit :

_ Que pourrais-tu faire pour nous ?

_ Eh bien … je connais Luna. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes qu'on refuse ses demandes. Alors je pense qu'elle s'est mise en colère.

_ Parce que ça arrive souvent ce genre de choses ! s'indigna MC. Kay.

_ Bah, oui ! Je me souviens une fois elle avait volé un dartz et elle avait failli détruire l'hyper navigation du vaisseau ruche sur lequel on habitait. On lui a donné se qu'elle voulait et elle ne l'a pas fait.

Les atlantes se regardèrent, un peu déconcerté. Rodney se prit la tête entre ses mains, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge…

Shun reprit la parole :

_ Néanmoins, cette fois, Luna va mal et elle est proche d'un état que vous nommez la folie.

Carson le regarda avec attention

_ Comment peux-tu en être si sur mon garçon ?

Shun sourie et dit :

_ Mais parce que je suis son frère d'âme. Je ressens tout ce qu'elle ressent. En ce moment de mauvais souvenir l'assaillent.

Le docteur Weir réfléchie rapidement entre faire confiance au petit Wraith ou se débrouiller sans lui. Elle finit par prendre une décision.

_ Bon alors Shun, comment pouvons-nous nous en sortir ?

_ Eh bien soit vous accepter sa proposition, ce que je conseille de faire, soit vous suivez mon plan.

_ On suit votre plan !

_ok.

Shun s'assit sur une table et commença à exposer son plan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Luna première personne_

Je regardais sur mes écrans. Ainsi Shun était sorti de prison. Il s'est rallié à eux ! Je pense qu'il voie que je suis mal. Il a surement prévu de ma faire chanter pour que je cesse le siège… et aussi qu'on ma fasse passer toute une batterie de teste psychologique. Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Une idée germe alors dans ma tête. Il faut que je le prenne de vitesse. J'active le micro et dit aux atlantes dans la salle de contrôle.

_ J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Shun leva les yeux vers la caméra, son regard bleu semblait me sonder. Il dit :

_ Ne fait pas de bêtise Luna.

Je sourie. Même si il ne pouvait pas me voir il le savait. J'énonçai d'une voix claire :

_ Si vous arrivez à enlever le virus que je viens de lancer, je ferais ce que vous me direz. En revanche, je gagne, je participerai à la mission d'exploration et Shun sera libre.

Shun se frappa la tête de sa main. Je l'entendis mentalement :

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en rester au relation amicale avec les Atlantes ? »

« Parce que… tu n'as pas vu le regard que les autre ma lance dans les couloirs… Je suis un vrai monstre. Personne ne peut être mon ami. Je n'inspire que la terreur. »

« Tu sais comme moi que c'est faux ! Le docteur Carson s'inquiète pour toi ! Et même Mc. Kay, même si il ne le montre pas… »

« Tait-toi sort de ma tête ! »

Je mis en place des barrières dans ma tête, comme cela, il ne pourra plus entrer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Luna ne renonceras pas. Shun le savait, il avait espéré le contraire mais quand elle était comme ça, seul un esprit plus puissant pouvait la calmer. Il soupira. Teyla s'assis à côté de lui et lui demanda :

_ Que se passe-t-il avec Luna ?

Shun le regarda et lui dit tout bas :

_ Sa psyché est fragile. Le fait qu'elle soit ici, lui fait faire des cauchemars et à cause des souvenir qui remonte, son esprit s'écroule…

_ Quel est le rapport avec le fait qu'elle veille partir en exploration avec nous alors ?

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Shun.

_ Je crois qu'elle s'ennuie et… elle a envie de… Tuer. Comme avant…

Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Teyla. Comment pouvait-on avoir envie de tuer ?

_ C'est vrai ce que tu dis ?

_ Vouiii ! C'est à cause des ancien tout ça ! S'il n'avait pas voulu en faire une arme tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

Shun avait hurlé sa dernière phrase. Tous les regards se portèrent sur le visage ruisselant de larmes du Wraith.

Le docteur Weir dit alors :

_ Je crois que n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la proposition que nous a faite Luna. Au mieux tout rentrera dans l'ordre, au pire vous aurez une nouvelle recrue Sheppard.

_ Pourquoi moi ! Dit alors Sheppard

_ Parce que vous êtes le plus qualifié.

_ Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment…

_ Docteur Mc. Kay nous comptons sur vous.

L'égo du scientifique gonfla d'un coup et il s'assit sur un fauteuil pour pouvoir vaincre le virus.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

_ Bon sang !

_ Que se passe-t-il Mc. Kay ? demanda Teyla.

_ Le virus est sous forme de jeu.

_ Quelle sont les règles ?

_ Vous voyez le personnage ici ?

_ Oui

_ C'est le mien et celui d'en face c'est Luna. Je dois me battre contre elle sur ordinateur.

_ Où est le problème ?

_ Le problème est que je ne connais pas les commandes ! Et aussi que je n'ai pas joué à ce genre de jeu depuis longtemps !

_ Laissez-moi faire, intervint Sheppard, ça doit être comme final fantasy.

La partie dura 5h30. Mais malgré l'expérience et les performances remarquables de Sheppard la victoire revint à Luna au désespoir des Atlantes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Luna éteignit ses appareille et redonna les commandes aux atlantes. Elle savait qu'il tiendra parole. Elle prit une douche, et défendit à la salle où se trouvait le docteur Weir. La jeune fille avait un immense sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

_ Demain se sera votre première mission d'exploration. Rendez-vous à 8h00 en salle de réunion.

Il y avait une pointe de déception dans la voix du docteur Weir. Luna était contente, mais dans son esprit un véritable bazar régnait. Elle fit quelque pas, puis soudainement prise d'un vertige elle s'évanouit.

_Point final de ce chapitre ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Moi-même j'hésite ! Avez –vous des idées ? Si oui n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part -^w^-. _

_Dans le prochain chapitre je vais faire intervenir Steeve. C'est tout ce que je dirais ! Merci de lire cette fic m (_ _) m._


	5. Chapitre 5

_Me voila, complètement en retard! Alors sachez que je n'abandonerais jamais ma fic, même si personne ne la lie! Encore une fois merci pour ceux qui lise, n'hésitez pas à dire si une phrase ne vas pas ou que vous ne comprénez rien. je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre! Sans plus attendre voici la suite \(^o^)/_

Chapitre 5  
>Ange ou….<p>

__ Gabriel vient voir ! Vient voir !_  
><em>_ Quoi… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<em>  
><em>La voix de cristal de Luna venait de le réveiller. Il regarda l'heure.<em>  
><em>_ Mais il est à peine 5h du matin. Moi je dors à cette heure-là !<em>  
><em>Il enfouit sa tête sous sa couverture. Luna vint le déloger en le tirant par le bras.<em>  
><em>_ Maiiiiiis ! Viens je te dis !<em>  
><em>Le jeune homme soupira. Il prit un manteau et sortis dehors. Ne voyant rien d'exceptionnel il déclara froidement :<em>  
><em>_ Super il y a le même paysage que hier. Merci de m'avoir réveillé pour ça. Maintenant je vais finir ma nuit.<em>  
><em>Gabriel fit mine de rentrer mais Luna le rattrapa et lui montra le ciel :<em>  
><em>_ Regarde ! Il y a des trucs blancs qui tombent de ciel.<em>  
><em>_ AAAAAh ! Je vois, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?<em>  
><em>Déjà Luna avait bondit pour attraper un flocon qui tombait du ciel.<em>  
><em>_ C'est froid, c'est blanc, elle ouvrit la bouche pour y goutter, ça a le gout d'eau, et ça se transforme en eau ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?<em>  
><em>Gabriel s'assit. Luna vint se blottir contre lui, ils enlacèrent leurs doigts.<em>  
><em>_ Ce truc blanc comme tu le dit, c'est de la neige.<em>  
><em>Luna posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gabriel.<em>  
><em>_ Pourquoi la neige est blanche ?<em>  
><em>_ La neige est blanche, parce qu'elle a oublié sa couleur.<em>  
><em>Luna plongea ses iris écarlates dans les yeux vairons de son compagnon. Elle se leva et épousseta sa robe. Elle prit ensuite la main de Gabriel et se mis à danser avec lui, sous les flocons blancs qui tombaient doucement. A la fin de la dance ils s'embrassèrent tendrement…<em>

0o0o0o0o0o0

Les yeux de Luna peinaient à s'ouvrir, elle tenta de bouger sa main mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle se releva lentement et ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre. Elle jeta un œil furtif vers le réveil. 1h51. Elle regarda quel était ce poids sur sa main gauche.  
>Elle constata qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année s'était assoupi alors qu'il devait surement veiller sur elle. Elle sourit, il lui tenait la main. Elle trouvait cela si attendrissant. Luna essaya de ce souvenir si elle avait déjà vu cet homme quelque part. Maintenant qu'elle cherchait, elle se souvenait d'un infirmier, ou peut-être un médecin, qu'elle avait vu souvent à l'infirmerie quand elle allait voir Carson. Un homme très jeune, il devait être surdoué pour participer à cette expédition.<p>

La jeune fille l'observa un moment. Il avait des cheveux blonds, presque blanc, bouclé qui lui descendaient au nivaux de la nuque. Il ne paraissait pas très musclé, il n'était pas non plus trop grand et Luna pensait qu'il devait être timide et plutôt effacé. Elle se souvenait pourtant de lui car un jour qu'elle mangeait toute seule à la cafétéria il était venu manger avec elle. Ce qui l'avait d'abord étonné, elle s'était montrée très froide avec le pauvre homme. Puis peu à peu, elle s'était détendue et ils avaient discuté tranquillement. C'était une des rares personnes d'Atlantis qui lui avait montré de la sympathie.

Luna voulait se lever. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de l'homme. Elle se leva, posa ses pieds nus par terre. Elle frissonna, le sol était froid. Elle fit quelque pas et ouvrit la fenêtre. Ses ailes membraneuses frissonnèrent à leurs tours (N'oubliez pas elle a des ailes !). Luna étendit les bras. Elle aussi voulait voler à son tour. Ses cheveux rouges virevoltèrent soulevé par le vent marin. Elle enjamba la rambarde et sauta.

Luna ne vit pas qu'au moment où elle enjambait la rambarde que le jeune homme s'était réveillé. Il croyait qu'elle voulait se suicider en sautant. Il s'élança pensant pouvoir la rattraper. Et il réussit à lui saisir la main. Le seul problème c'est qu'il glissa et tomba à la renverse. Luna fut emporté par son poids et aussi par la surprise. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et étendit ses ailes noires.

Le jeune avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée mais il fut sauvé par les reflex de Luna. Il leva la tête vers elle. Elle souriait. Il aimait bien quand elle souriait.  
>Luna le regarda. Quelque chose l'empêchait de se mettre en colère contre se jeune garçon. La couleur de ses yeux la frappa, ils étaient d'un doré magnifique. Elle lui dit d'un ton rieur :<br>_ Qu'avez-vous essayé de faire enfin ?  
>_ Euh… Je croyais que vous vouliez mourir à sauter d'une fenêtre ainsi…<br>Sa peau claire devint rouge de gêne. Ce qui amusa Luna. Elle prit un peu d'altitude et savoura le vent qui lui fouettait le visage. Elle entama une discussion tout en planant gracieusement dans les airs :  
>_ Au fait, votre nom ?<br>_ Je suis Xerxès, Xerxès Yagami.  
>_ Moi c'est Luna.<br>_ Je le sais depuis votre arrivé, vous ne passez pas inaperçus.  
>_ Je le pense aussi. Vous savez depuis combien de temps je dors ?<br>Xerxès eu l'air gêné.  
>_ Eh bien depuis 3 jours.<br>Cette réponse arracha un « Comment ! » de surprise à Luna. Elle plana encore quelque temps puis elle décida que rentrer serai plus sage. Elle déposa le jeune homme sur le balcon et elle posa pieds à terre à son tour.  
>Tout d'un coup, tout ce qu'elle avait fait lui revint. Elle se laissa choir sur le lit. Et murmura un « oh mon dieu ! ». Instinctivement la jeune fille chercha Shun mentalement. Elle lut une grande joie dans son esprit à l'idée qu'elle fut réveillée et aussi un peu d'inquiétude. Luna le rassura.<br>_« Ne t'en fait pas, je pense que c'est passé maintenant. Je vais mieux… »  
>« Mais Luna… Pourquoi tu penses toujours à… Lui ! Pourquoi ne tournes-tu pas la page ? »<br>« Shun, parfois, il y a des personnes qui vous hantes jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Regarde avec Faust, c'est la même chose. »  
>« Je sais mais, tu parais toujours si fragile ! Je m'inquiète. Tu n'es plus comme avant. Avant, tu changeais de coiffure tous les jours, tu avais plein de tenues différentes, tu souriais toute la journée ! Avant tu attirais les gens autour de toi, personne ne pouvais résister à ton charme. Et puis, c'est toi qui consolais les autres et pas l'inverse… »<em>

Ce que disait Shun était vrai. Avant c'était mieux que maintenant. Luna devait changer. Il fallait arrêter de se morfondre ! Elle allait redevenir comme avant, joyeuse et excentrique.  
>La jeune fille se releva brusquement. Elle prit Xerxès par les épaules et lui demanda en le regardant dans les yeux :<br>_ Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé.  
>_ Je… Euh… je … je ne sais pas quoi dire….<br>_ Me permettez-vous d'entrer dans votre esprit ?  
>Xerxès pris le temps de réfléchir quelque minute. Luna le regardait dans les yeux et il ne put résister à ces deux Rubie brillants :<br>_ Faites ce que vous souhaitez…

_ Merci…  
>Elle posa sa main délicate sur le front du jeune homme et ferma les yeux.<br>_Elle se revit tomber dans les pommes prise de vertige. Shun s'approcha d'elle et dit au Docteure Weir :  
>_ C'est bon elle dort.<br>_ Vous êtes très malin pour votre âge. Comment avez-vous su que…  
>_ Je le savais c'est tout. Luna était trop maligne mais aussi trop sûre d'elle et un peu naïve. Il fallait simplement attendre qu'elle redonne les commandes pour que je puisse la rendre hors d'état de nuire. Je suppose que je dois retourner en cellule à présent… fini Shun d'un ton triste.<br>Elizabeth Weir retint les gardes qui voulaient emmener le petit Wraith. Elle le regarda et lui sourit :  
>_ J'ai reconsidéré votre cas. Vous semblez ne pas être une source de danger pour Atlantis. Vous pouvez être libre. Néanmoins, comprenez que vous serez surveillé.<br>Shun la regarda un instant et lui sauta au coup en la remerciant. Ce simple geste surpris toutes les personnes présentes, surtout le docteur Weir qui rendit un peu l'étreinte au petit Wraith.  
>La scène changea. Luna se vit alors allongé à l'infirmerie. Elle remarqua Sheppard, Teyla, Mc. Kay, Carson, Shun et le docteur Weir autour d'elle. Rodney pris la parole :<br>_ Quand elle dort elle a vraiment l'air d'un ange. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est vraiment comme ça !  
>_ Elle n'a pas toujours était comme ça, dit Shun d'une voix triste, ce sont les Anciens qui l'on changé.<br>_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire d'elle ?  
>La question venait d'Élizabeth. Soudain une voix éclata :<br>_ On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !  
>Tous se retournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé : c'était Xerxès. Il balbutia par la suite :<br>_ Euh… Pardon, je pars…  
>_ Vous avez raison monsieur l'infirmier, dit gentiment Shun, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Luna. Je la soignerai. Madame Teyla ?<br>_ Oui ?  
>_ Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.<br>L'athosienne le regarda, surprise :  
>_ Pourquoi donc ?<br>_ Vous êtes celle avec les plus grands pouvoirs psychique ici, en dehors de moi. J'aurai besoins d'aide si je veux réussir à soigner la psyché de Luna.  
>_ Très bien je vous aiderai avec plaisir.<br>_ Tu es sûre qu'elle ne sera plus dangereuse après ça ? demanda Sheppard. Je ne me vois pas en train de lui tirer dessus.  
>_ Ne vous en faites pas ! Je réussirai !<br>_

Luna retira sa main du front de Xerxès. Elle en avait assez vue. Ainsi Shun l'avait reconstruite. Normalement il n'aurait pas dû réussir mais l'aide de Teyla y était surement pour quelque chose. Elle réfléchit à tout cela en s'asseyant sur le lit, oubliant totalement la présence de Xerxès.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Xerxès, lui, aurai voulu être le plus loin possible d'ici. Non pas que la présence de Luna l'incommodait, bien au contraire, mais… maintenant qu'elle avait fouillé son esprit, avait-elle vu ses sentiments pour elle ?  
>Xerxès était tombé fou amoureux de Luna dès qu'elle avait posé un pied sur Atlantis. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher des yeux. Mais étant très timide il n'avait pu l'approcher facilement… il ne voulait surtout pas que ça se sache !<br>L'entrée fracassante de Shun coupa court les discutions intérieurs des deux jeunes gens. Il s'agrippa au coup de Luna et ne sembla pas disposé à la lâcher. Luna sourit, découvrant ses dents blanches et ses canines plutôt pointues pour une humaine.  
>Shun fut suivi de très près par deux soldas, le major Sheppard, le docteur Weir et Rodney Mc. Kay. Luna fut gêné. Elle s'excusa de son comportement. Et dit qu'elle ne recommencerait plus. Malheureusement pour elle, la chef de la cité ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et estima qu'elle devait subir un examen psychologique. Et Luna du accepter à contre cœur, sous peine de se voir enfermer pour la sécurité de tous.<p>

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Loin de la cité sur un vaisseau ruche.  
><em>

Le commandant entra dans ses quartiers, il découvrit avec surprise que quelqu'un était déjà à l'intérieur. Il émit un petit grognement qui équivalait à un soupir. Il s'approche de la personne :  
>_ Que fait tu ici Nihal ?<br>La jeune fille se tourna vers lui les larmes aux yeux. Le commandant du vaisseau fut mis mal alaise.  
>_ Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ?<br>Elle se jeta dans ses bras :  
>_ Papa ! Je veux revoir Luna !<br>Il lui caressa les cheveux.  
>_ Moi aussi…<br>Elle dirigea ses yeux mauves vers les yeux orangés de son père.  
>_ La reine à choisi le second pour cette mission ! Interpose-toi et vas-y !<br>_ Je l'ai déjà fait, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est elle qui décide…  
>_ Vouiii… je sais mais...<br>_ Tu n'es pas assez patiente, le temps viendra où elle reviendra parmi nous. Je ne la laisserai pas repartir, pas aussi facilement en tout cas.  
>_ Tu promets ?<br>_ Oui.  
>Nihal se releva et ébouriffa ses cheveux azurés coupés au carré. Le commandant aperçu l'orbite vide de son œil gauche qu'elle dissimulait sous ses cheveux. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire.<br>_ Au fait papa, Saona m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'attendrait, dans sa chambre, habillé de dentelles noires, très fine… ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amusé.  
>Un sourire étira les lèvres fines du commandant. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Il se pressa de rejoindre sa concubine préféré…<p>

0o0o0o0o0o0

La semaine durant laquelle Luna devait subir un examen psychologique mit à rude épreuve la psychologue de la citée. En effet Luna n'était pas du tout coopérative et lui en fit voir de toutes les couleurs.  
>Luna put retourner sur sa planète natale et y retrouva quelques affaires avec l'aide de Shun qui restait collé à elle. Ils retrouvèrent notamment sa tenue de combat, qui venait d'un vaisseau Wraith, des photos qu'elle ne montra à personne, ses armes et ce qui était le plus précieux au yeux de Luna un paquet cadeau, qu'elle n'avait jamais ouvert…<p>

Luna devint très vite amie avec Xerxès, à la grande joie de ce dernier. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Luna se dit que plus tard elle lui parlerait plus d'elle. Maintenant elle savait qu'il était français, il venait d'une ville dont elle avait oublié le nom, mais elle se souvenait qu'il y avait la mer pas loin. Xerxès était un surdoué en médecine et avait vite intégré les plus grandes écoles, puis finalement on l'avait engagé dans cette expédition alors qu'il avait à peine 24 ans.  
>Finalement le jour de l'expédition de Luna arriva.<p>

0o0o0o0o0o0

_ Alors Luna prête pour votre première mission d'exploration ?  
>_ Bien sûre major ! J'ai hâte de franchir la porte !<br>Luna sautait sur place cela exaspéra Rodney, qui ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer à Luna. Une dispute éclata entre eux. Shun y mit fin quand il commença à pleurer et s'accrochait à la jambe de Luna parce que il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Luna du donc consoler Shun.  
>Après ces petits contre temps, l'équipe de Sheppard put enfin traverser la porte des étoiles. De l'autre côté ils découvrirent une planète à la végétation luxuriante, l'air y lourd et chargé d'humidité.<br>Luna se débarrassa de l'équipement d'Atlantis (trop lourd, entrave les mouvements et totalement inutile), et se mit à voler en éclaireur pour l'équipe de Sheppard. La planète semblait inhabitée, mais Mc. Kay repéra des fluctuations d'énergie. Alors l'équipe s'approcha de ce point lumineux de la console.  
>Luna sentit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle tendit l'oreille et reconnu le son caractéristique des dartz.<br>_ Sheppard !  
>_ Quoi ?<br>_ Wraiths ! hurla-t-elle en tirant sur le vaisseau avec son P-90.  
>_ Tout le monde à la porte<br>Tout le monde couru vers la porte. Mais malheureusement des Wraiths la gardaient et ne semblaient pas disposé à les laisser partir. L'équipe de Sheppard vit un dartz tombé et exploser en touchant le sol. Il ne semblait pas en avoir d'autre. Luna rejoignit son équipe et se cacha en voyant les Wraith devant la porte.  
>Le major Sheppard ne savait vraiment pas comment s'en sortir, ils étaient bien trop nombreux. C'est alors que Luna défiant ses ordres pris son envol.<p>

_Point de vue Luna :  
><em>

J'avais envie de rentrer. L'aire de cette planète m'insupportais, il était trop humide Sheppard m'avait bien dit de rester cacher, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Je ne suis pas du genre patiente alors je décidais d'agir seul, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Je pris mon envole. Le dartz, je l'avais éliminé, il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de Wraith. Il n'y avait qu'un commandant, et que des drones. Ça allait être plutôt simple….

Je sortie mes lames que m'avait remis Shun avant que je parte. Elles brillèrent d'un éclat argenté. C'était comme de longs poignards, avec des rubis incrustés sur le pommeau de la lame. Je frissonnais d'excitation. Cela faisait dix mille ans que je n'avais pas tué. Je fondis sur le groupe de Wraiths tel un faucon. Je passais en raz-motte, engorgeant au passage 3 drones. Plus que 17. Les autres se rendent compte de ma présence, ils tirèrent, aucun ne parvient à me toucher. Je me pose et m'élance rapidement vers un drone. Sa tête ne tarde pas à rouler aux pieds de ses frères. Ils grognent de rage. Ils courent vers moi. Je me lance dans une dance sanglante. Encore 15 à tuer, du sang vient de tacher ma tenue. Il n'en reste que 12, un ma surprise pas derrière, je lui coupe le bras. 9 sont encore vivant, un drone ma plaqué au sol, je frappe son torse de toute mes forces avec mes pieds. Ils sont maintenant au nombre de 6, trois drones m'on encerclée. La seule issue possible : le ciel. Je m'envole donc en saisissant au passage l'arme d'un drone mort. Dans le ciel je tire sur les drones restant. Une goutte de sang noir vient maculer mon visage.  
>Il ne reste que le commandant. Il n'a pas bougé. Je l'observe pendant une seconde. Il se tient droit, ses cheveux blancs descendent le long de son dos, ses yeux félins me regardent avec amusement, ils sont si…<p>

En fait, ce Wraith me rappelle un…. Wraith. Etonnant je sais. Il sourit et me dit alors :  
>_ Vous vous êtes vraiment déchainé… mes soldats n'ont même pas eu la joie de riposter.<br>_ Je ne me laisse pas faire c'est tout.  
>_ Vous êtes forte, humaine. Mais pas de taille contre moi !<br>Sur ce il s'élança sur moi, et d'une clé de bras me désarma. Il était à présent dans mon dos. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je lui ai donné un coup de tête. Il relâcha la pression sur mes poignets je m'éloignais en vitesse. Je l'avais sous-estimé, apparemment il devait être gradé si on le jugeait sur sa force. Je repris mon souffle, décidée à gagner.  
>Il était très rapide et expérimenté.<p>

Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il prévoyait mes mouvements. Pourtant j'avais fermé mon esprit, c'est comme si il connaissait déjà mes techniques. Un coup de pied de sa part me fit vaciller. Je me rattrapais en un magnifique salto (sans vouloir me vanter). Si cela continuait ainsi, il allait prendre le dessus.  
>Quelque chose de brillant attira mon attention. Une de mes lames ! Je me déplaçais lentement vers elle en continuant le combat.<br>_ Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien, dit le Wraith de sa voix multi-tons.  
>_ J'ai eu un maitre merveilleux ! Lui dis-je d'un air gai. Mais je suis encore meilleur avec une lame !<br>Je l'attrapais et commençai à l'attaquer. Mais j'étais fatigué. Il para facilement mes coups en m'en donnant plein. Je remarquais qu'à plusieurs reprises il aurait pu me tuer, mais au contraire il semblait vouloir ne pas me blesser. Ce Wraith me rappelait vraiment quelque chose. Il me plaqua soudain au sol, me désarmant en même temps.  
>_ Vous manquez cruellement d'entrainement.<br>Il avait susurré ses propos. Il passa sa main sur ma joue, d'un geste sensuel. Il le faisait exprès je le savais. Il était en position de force après tout. J'émis un petit grognement d'agacement. Mais que faisait Sheppard ? ! Ça se voit là que je suis en position de détresse, dans les bras d'un Wraith qui me paraissait pervers en plus… j'eus la réponse à ma question quand je sentis le Wraith se raidir et s'écrouler sur moi. Je le fis rouler sur le côté, et me releva rapidement. Le Wraith était en vie. Je regardais Sheppard et lui dit :  
>_ On en fait un prisonnier ?<p>

Je crois que à ce moment la j'avais les yeux remplit d'étoile. Sheppard ne voulait pas s'attirer mes foudres, ce qui expliqua sa réponse rapide :  
>_ Pourquoi pas, il pourra nous apprendre beaucoup de choses.<p>

Je pense que c'est ce qu'il dirait au docteur Weir pour justifier ses actes, mais ça se tenait parfaitement.  
>_ Trop bien !<p>

J'observais le Wraith un instant. Ses yeux jaune-orangé me fixèrent aussi avec assistance. Vraiment sa tête me disait quelque chose….

_ Toi le Wraith, lui dis-je en le montrant du doigt, je te nomme Steeve à partir de se jour !

Il ne répondit pas mais je crus entendre un petit grognement de sa par. Je dis avec satisfaction :

_ Je prends sa pour un oui !  
>Je forçais le Wraith prisonnier à se relever et tout en le menassent nous traversâmes la porte des étoiles…<p>

_Voila fiiiiin! Merci d'être arrivé la! Alors oui j'ai modifié l'apparition de Steeve, il aurait du arriver d'une autre façon, mais j'ai préféré celle-ci. J'espère m'être amélioré dans l'orthographe à présent... Je pense corriger mes anciens chapitres, pour qu'il y ait moins de fautes._

_dans le prochain chapitre: Luna et Shun font les 400 coups! Qui pourra les arrêter? Mystères... -^w^-_


	6. Chapter 6

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolé si je vous ait fait une fausse joie. Cela fait presque 3 ans que je n'ai pas poster. Aujourd'hui je suis en train de revoir entièrement mon histoire. L'écrire me plaît toujours autant. Mais j'ai grandit et certaine chose ne semble plus en accord avec ce que je veux faire.

Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas écrit depuis si longtemps mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt je n'abandonnerai pas mes idées !

Je suis donc en train de corriger mes chapitre je les reposterai tous, ils seront sûrement modifiés. Je vous conseille donc de les relire en attendant la suite de cette fiction :)

Merci de me lire jusque là !


End file.
